Anton Eriksson/Traits
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Physical Appearence Personality Anton presents to most as a confident, exuberant, possibly somewhat flamboyant at times, and personable man. He usually tends toward being the "life of the party" (which he usually threw) and a fun and entertaining person to be around. He's a good host, able to engage his friends and often strangers with conversation, stories and games with relative ease. He can get quite excitable when the mood takes him, usually getting very into conversations especially when he or his conversation partner are passionate about the subject they're discussing (quidditch or history being good ones, to name a few). His unbridled excitement is sometimes described as what makes his animagus form, a dog, so fitting. He is also known for being quite flirtatious. While these traits are genuine, and true to his nature, they're a somewhat narrow part of it. Anton (as with most people) avoids showing the negative sides of his personality to the wider public. During his marriage to her, Wendy slowly eroded his ability to advocate for what he wanted, to even try to say "no" or argue with her. This happened gradually from the beginning of their marriage in 1973 to the middle, by which the damage had been done. At his worst, Anton believed 100% that he was at fault for her abuse, that he was a terrible husband to her, that he was making her feel miserable and treating her unfairly, that he deserved the abuse, and that Blodwen simply had "just a bit of a temper.". This was "achieved" gradually. To begin with he still told her he didn't want to do something, though she would slowly wear him down on the subject via pressuring and eventually beating him into submission. This was offset by moments of "sweetness" to him, where she'd act like none of the bad things had happened and they were a normal, happy couple. It was reflected and pervasive throughout the whole relationship. She got less and less "reasonable" with time, this is because she knew (on some level) she had to condition it out of him, get him used to it. She had to ease him into it slowly or she might push him to far and he really might have left her. At first, she made it seem like it's fine to say he don't want to do something, as long as hes made at least a vague promise to do it one day, of course; because she knew full-well that she couldn't easily push him further on some things that early. After that she wanted a definitive assurance that the next time she asked would be the time he'd agree. Basically, she would only accept one, or one more, "postponement" of her will. Finally she got him to the stage (which is only two or three years in) where she would just keep slapping and screaming and eventually, if he hadn't agreed to do what she wanted, torturing, until he will agree. He was worn down to a point where he wanted to do the things no less, his skin crawled at the idea in some cases no less, but he's lost almost all ability to self-advocate. Generally, if he knew what she wanted him to say, he'd simply acquiesce and say it. No matter how much he didn't want to do it. He'll say it because he doesn't want to feel the pain again, combined with the fact she had him convinced he's just being unreasonable anyway. There were obviously certain limits to this, no matter what state-of-mind he was in, Anton would never have agreed to murder or otherwise harm someone, in fact it never even occurred to him to attempt to retaliate and hurt her, this despite him being easily able to overpower his wife if he'd chose to. Skills and Abilities Weaknesses Grades Other Anton has an occasional stutter brought on specifically by trauma from the abuse he experienced during his first marriage. It starts to occur only in circumstances where he's been reminded of his experiences and is feeling anxious and afraid because of it. When he stutters he tends to repeat the sounds "th" as in "th'ick", ''"s" ''as in "'s'afe", ''"I" as in "'''I'm", "i" ''as in "'i'nto", ''"b" as in "b'ut", ''"e" ''as in "'e'nt"and ''"ee" ''as in "b'ee". Due do the specificity of the stutter, few people are aware of it, as he tends to leave social situations when he's of a state of mind. Likes Category:Trait Pages Category:Harry Potter Trait Page Category:Grace01121922